


Experience the Reaper

by irridateduvray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Angst is heavy here, Other, basically their reactions to realizing who the Reaper is, prolly some flashbacks to mcreyes maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridateduvray/pseuds/irridateduvray
Summary: Everybody reacts differently to death, anger, tears, guilt. There is many forms of grief and sadly, some recieve spite. The Reaper is no exception, worse perhaps, a friend lost to death, darkness, evil, and from that friend sprouts an enemy.





	Experience the Reaper

Everybody reacts differently to death, anger, tears, guilt. There is many forms of grief and sadly, some recieve spite. The Reaper is no exception, worse perhaps, a friend lost to death, darkness, evil, and from that friend sprouts an enemy.

The man once known as Gabriel Reyes seeks all agents of Overwatch to take them put, whether that be physically or emotionally, one clearly hurts more than the other. 

When Pharah encountered the Reaper, she was angry at first, told him to take off his mask and die with honor, but the face she saw underneath dug up thousands of buried memories filled with warmth and pounded them back into the ground along with her will to fight that day. His voice was so warped but he heard that smoothness underneath it all, the voice she once knew as the man who fed to her rebellious side, the man who was there for her when her first crush turned her down, and the man whose grave she visited every month on the same Saturday, because that was the only time she could clear through all of the fighting and life saving. She wept as the injured man wraithed away, sank to her knees and nearly gave away her position with a scream of anguish, reliving the loss of the man she looked up to so much. 

 

Ana's reaction was similar, but she refused to let herself weep over the sane man twice, and indtead nursed her forehead after looking away from her sniper, seeing the man's face breifly as he crawled over dead soldiers, feasting on their souls to gain more power, more health. She knew that the Gabriel she once lived with was gone, and that this was all of his negativity and rage and pain coming out as he scratched his own rotting skin off, baring sharpened teeth as he went to a man of Talon like a loyal dog being whistled to. For a second, she aimed at the man and almost shot, but couldn't put enough pressure on the trigger to pull it back, like something was stopping her. 

 

McCree was angry. He cried, he spat, he yelled at his lost lover, screamed at him about how he betrayed him and everyone else because HOW HARD IS IT TO PICK UP A PHONE AND TELL US YOU LIVED? The Reaper for once responded to the questions with a heavy "I am not alive." They fought, yet never laid a hand on each other, their eyes burned into each other's souls and Jesse held his hat over his chest the whole time, refusing to believe what Gabriel has turned in to. He regretted not once ever visiting his grave, as puny as it seemed next to Jack Morrison's he regretted not laying flowers on it like the others, he regretted not even going to the funeral, because he was too busy with a job that afternoon to pick up the call that told him how the base came crashing down mere weeks after he left. All of that because of spite, because he told Gabriel to come with him but the stubborn man refused. Jesse didn't come out of his unit for a month, and when he did, he was drunk and scraggly, tear streaks tearing down his cheeks.

 

Mercy was terrified, the Reaper had her backed into a corner, growling at her to look what she did to him, to experience the pain he was in, to WATCH the way his skin slid off of him in ash. She could have just let him die peacefully, and that every single death of an overwatch member that he doled out was on her hands, and the only reason he wasn't digging those metal claws into her throat is because she was going to die last, after she watched all of her loved ones crash and burn. Later that week she asked for at least two troops to guard her in public, she was shaken, and guilt seeped into every pore as she sipped on wine in the living space of the base. 

 

Jack nearly killed him, they fought and growled and cut each other to ribbons, yet Jack was the one to back away because even with five rounds loaded into the Reaper's stomach, every single punch was heavier than the last, and the fire in his eyes through the cracked mask was enough to shake the body of eight super soldiers twice his size. Jack was angry, but Gabriel was angrier, he didn't think, he didn't mourn like Morrison, he just sought to kill him, and almost did until Jack sprinted away, taking fast corners to make the Reaper lose his scent, only then did he vomit, the wrecked face of his old friend unsettled him. 

 

Reinhardt was the most emotionless out of them all, he was not angry, he was not happy, he did not cry, when he saw the Reaper, they had a standoff of brutal eye contact that no one dare attempted to break. Unsolved quarrels raged between them, but they turned their backs and walked away at the same time, a mutual sliver of respect shown from either if them as they never ried to kill each other within their battles. 

There was just some things death couldn't break, but many thigs it could, because afterall, death comes for all.


End file.
